Sendo Zetsumei
Hailed as "The Demon of Kyorigakure", Sendo is a highly aggressive and assertive individual. While not fitting the general attitude of shinobi from Kyorigakure. He has been hailed as one of the greatest ninja from the village. His has a sadistic attitude and has gained a special ranking among the village with several other shinobi. Regarded as a "Hunter" from the village, his primary goal taking down high risk targets to the village. Background Early Years During his early years as an academy student. He along with the others of Team Bridges showed great promise. The group had been moved to the ranks of Genin at quite a young age. They progressed and thrived under their master. The group showed great teamwork and form together. Taking traits from one another as well as using similar jutsu. They quickly became Chunin together as started to lead their own paths. Not much is known about Sendo's family other than the fact that he was an only child raised by his mother. While being a Genin and he was out on a mission with his squad they became seperated and he found his blade "Shimekiri". It is unknown how he came about it, but the leader of Team Bridges noted he felt it change Sendo Zetsumei in a way he couldn't explain. Slaughter of Maoyokai Valley Sendo earned his name due to this one event. While as a Chunin at the age of 14 he was assigned to a mission in a neighboring country. The group he was with had successfully completed their mission and upon their departure they came across a platoon size of Genin from a village within their country. Primarily the group he was with planned to bypass them to avoid conflict. While in discussion about their plans Sendo decided to unveil his presences to the large group and proceeded to slaughter the entire platoon. This was something no one including former squad members expected as he had always chosen to make the smart move prior. He had left one Genin from the platoon alive to speak of his name and thus "The Demon of Kyorigakure" was born. This impressive feat of skill and bloodlust had him become noticed by Narumi Henteko. Becoming an Rinji Hoshou Narumi Henteko became the head of the Rinji Hoshou division within Kyorigakure which worked closely with the ANBU division. This group was primarily set up for capture and assassination of threats to the village or those that hire the village. All Shinobi at this level are regarded as ANBU level and as such at the age of 16 Narumi Henteko recruited Sendo Zetsumei to join the group, which he gladly did. Currently He is still regarded as a Hunter'nin for the Kyorigakure and still performs jobs often. He also works in groups with fellow ANBU and Jōnin from the village who generally are their to aid in his missions. He has also become recognized in the village for his Fuinjutsu Techniques and has seemingly increased the amount of those techniques making him a more well rounded member of the Rinji Hoshou division of Kyorigakure. Personality His personality is that of a cold blooded monster. That is the personality he generally displays for opponents and people in general. However he has shown to be quite a genius, and to some degree cares for those he is teamed up with and or those from the village. While within the village his sadistic mindset is still apparent, however between other high ranking shinobi, or those he holds in high regards he is much more tame. To the point of showing the Kage utmost respect. He is said to give of an intimidating and devilish aura as well that can intimidate foes. Even those it doesn't seem to intimidate seem to be put off or are aware of it's effects as the case with Haito Uchiha. Appearance Sendo has long silver hair that drops down over his face. He has dark black pupil's which seem to be more vertical. His teeth are similar to that of Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. In the fact that they are razor sharp. He wears the typical Chunin outfit of the village under a large tattered black coat. Embroidered on the black coat is the Symbol for Rinji Hoshou division with the words Hunter underneath. He also is quite tall and often appears to have a sinister look upon his face. Abilities Ninjutsu He is a Futon jutsu user. His techniques are various and he has shown some synergy between using these techniques to trap, or corner his opponents in a bid to seal them. However he doesn't like the long range of Futon techniques as much as he does his own Kenjutsu ability so he is primarily a close range fighter. He also has shown an ability to combine his Kenjutsu with his Ninjutsu which can make deadly attacks. Fūinjutsu He has great praise regarding his Fūinjutsu. He has shown his own techniques and has an aptitude for breaking sealing jutsu himself. It is said that he has the capabilities to use the Reverse Four Sealing Technique upon death, whether this is true or not isn't known. He also knows various other sealing techniques. His Gale Blockade a jutsu he has made himself has become a nice niche in his arsenal often using it when trying to buy himself some time. Kenjutsu He carries a large thick blade called Shimekiri which literally translates to the end. While clearly a large blade he seems to have the ability to swing it effortlessly through the air and through opponents for that matter. During The Slaughter of Maoyakai a Chunin attempted to block the blade with his own Katana, the Katana was shattered and Shimekiri continued through the body of the Chunin. He has also developed a few techniques involving Ninjutsu with his blade. The Flutter Slash technique he created can be performed at close range to have devastating impact on unsuspecting opponents. He is also famed for having a 0.01 reaction speed. This has made him able to react to many techniques by opponents and has made him a powerful adversary in close quarter combat. Genjutsu He has no aptitude for Genjutsu himself. However he does seem to have present a "Demonic Aura" that seems to offset most effects of Genjutsu. It was noted to be quite formidable as Haito Uchiha felt it would resist his own Genjutsu. The aura as well seems to intimidate those lacking confidence or power. Many Genin and Chunin in his own village completely avoid him because of this. This power is even noted by high ranking shinobi. A Jonin who once worked with him said; "That Aura, it gives me the chills just thinking about it. It acts as if it feeds of the pain he causes." Demonic Aura Quotes Said to his squad prior to the Slaughter of Maoyokai Valley: "Leading souls to the endless void of death is so fulfilling." Said to a Genin during the Slaughter of Maoyokai Valley: "Every kill is a new lease of life." Statistics {| class="wikitable" border="1" cellspacing="0" cellpadding="3" style="font-size: 100%; text-align: center; width: 50%;" ! Databook ! Ninjutsu ! Taijutsu ! Genjutsu ! Intelligence ! Strength ! Speed ! Stamina ! Hand seals ! Total |- ! | 4 | 5 | 1 | 5 | 3 | 5 | 5 | 4 ! 31 |- Category:RandomSil